1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the conversion of synthesis gas to hydrocarbons and, more particularly, the invention relates to a catalyst and process for converting synthesis gas to paraffin wax.
2. Description of Related Technology
As is well known in the art, synthesis gas ("syngas") is a mixture of carbon monoxide and molecular hydrogen, generally having a hydrogen to carbon monoxide molar ratio in the range of about 1:5 to about 5:1, which may contain substantial amounts of other gases, such as carbon dioxide, for example. Synthesis gas may be prepared by conversion of natural gas, and in turn may be converted to a variety of useful products.
Synthesis gas has utility as a feedstock for conversion to alcohols, olefins, or saturated hydrocarbons (paraffins) according to the well-known Fischer-Tropsch process, and by other means.
One potential use for synthesis gas is as a feedstock for conversion to high molecular weight (e.g. C.sub.20 +, and preferably C.sub.50 +) paraffins which provide an ideal feedstock for hydrocracking for conversion to high quality jet fuel and superior high cetane value diesel fuel blending components.
Paraffins having 15 or more carbon atoms per molecule form wax at ambient conditions, and therefore may readily be stored or transported from remote sites of natural gas reserves where syngas may be generated on site and then converted to paraffins.
In addition to the hydrocracking products referred to above, paraffin wax can be cracked to form linear olefins. Linear .alpha.-olefins can be reacted with additional syngas over an oxo catalyst in the well known oxo process to produce C.sub.6 -C.sub.10 plasticizer alcohols or C.sub.9 -C.sub.13 detergent alcohols, both of which are valuable.